How'd you meet?
by weepingangel9578
Summary: When some bored hobbits get curious, the first adventure of Aragorn and Legolas is revealed. My take on how Aragorn and Legolas first met. Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my second ever **_**Lord of the Rings**_** story. I my other story **_**Going too Far**_** I mentioned how Legolas and Aragorn meet but said that it was a story for another time, and now is that time.**

* * *

The members of the fellowship of the ring were all lounging around their newest campsite as Sam prepared dinner. Boromir and Gimli were arguing over who should take the first watch, Gandalf was in a hushed discussion with Frodo, and Merry and Pippin were watching Aragorn and Legolas playfully bicker and joke around. The two curious hobbits had been watching the light-hearted behavior for quite a while now and were finding it very entertaining.

At the moment the man and the elf were sharing memories from childhood adventures and mishaps. Occasionally the two would lapse between the common tongue and Elvish. Then one would say something about the other that would receive a snort, chuckle, or laugh and a witty retort, or one would cuff or tackle the other. Either way it would end with the two laughing their heads off until the next story started.

This behavior had peaked the two hobbit's curiosity. The two seemed as though they had been friends for ages yet the ranger looked to be about ten or fifteen years the elf's senior. It was all very curious indeed. A sudden shout from the pair caused the hobbits to once again focus on the pair. It seemed that Legolas had made another dig at the ranger that had set him off, for now the elf was running from the ranger as if his life depended on it. Aragorn was chasing his friend, in vain, and yelling occasion sarcastic insults. The elf was constantly dancing just out of the ranger's grasp and laughing loudly the entire time. Both Merry and Pippin began to laugh as they enjoyed the show. Their muted giggles got the attention of the wizard as he parted ways from the ring bearer, who had left to help Sam finish making dinner. Curious as to why the hobbits had been giggling Gandalf approached and sighed when he saw the cause of their enjoyment.

"Those two…"

He sat down next to the hobbits, who where now full on laughing as they watched Legolas make fun of the ranger, who, while trying to catch the elf, had not seen a small rock protruding from the ground and ended up falling flat on his face. Aragorn was grumbling about how it was too dark which was met by a sarcastic remark from the prince in Elvish. And the chase started once again.

Gandalf even found himself chuckling as he watched the elf tease the ranger by letting him get almost close enough to grab his tunic and then quickly darting just a little bit too far away from the future king. After a few more moments and remarks Gandalf called out to the pair.

"Must you two always act like children?"

Unfortunately for the elf he turned to acknowledge the shout and was therefore distracted momentarily. Seeing his window Aragorn used his last bit of speed and rushed the elf. The end result was Aragorn finally achieving victory. He tackled the elf, who gave a surprised shout, before pinning him and lightly tickling him. After many complaints and shouts from his captive, Aragorn slowed his torture and let the elf up off the ground. Both were panting, red in the face, and wearing matching grins.

"Dinner's ready."

All turned as the shout from the sandy haired hobbit sounded in their ears. In seconds the fellowship had gathered around the fire and were being handed bowls of food. Once everyone was served idle conversation began. Merry and Pippin were telling their kinsman about the events that had just occurred with Legolas and Aragorn, Gandalf was trying to break up the dwarf and soldier as they continued on with their pointless argument, and Legolas and Aragorn were quietly eating and every once and while a remark would be made and the other would laugh before quickly quieting.

After eating about a third of his food Legolas set his bowl on the ground and continued to carry on conversation with his friend. Although the ranger was used to the eating habits of elves, he saw it as the perfect time to dig at the elf.

"You eat like a squirrel 'Las."

The elf shot the ranger a mock glare.

"And you, Estel eat like a ravenous warg."

The ranger snorted.

"Prissy elf"

"Filthy human"

The insults would have continued if it weren't for a curious voice.

"Why do you two do that?"

Aragorn turned to find that all four hobbits were intently watching him and Legolas. He was about to answer when the elf took the words from his mouth.

"Oh do not worry my friends, I would never hurt Aragorn."

Aragorn shot the elf a questioning look.

"I beg to disagree with that mellon-nin." (my friend)

Seeing the confusion on the hobbits faces, Aragorn decided to explain.

"I seem to recall a hunting trip where a certain elf nearly amputated my left arm."

The hobbits gasped and looked at the elf, who had an indignant expression painting his face. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I told you that was an accident! We had just finished battling a huge pack of orcs, during which I saved you several times, and you snuck up behind me and I thought you were an orc."

Aragorn nodded.

"That is true, but I think you need to revise your earlier statement."

"Fine, I would never intentionally hurt Estel."

The hobbits still looked a little wary but seemed to except the answer. Merry spoke next.

"And what's with the nicknames?"

The elf chuckled.

"My dear hobbits, Estel is Aragorn's elvish name. You see I met Aragorn for the first time when he was a child-"

"Wait how old are you!" Legolas paused as he processed the interruption.

"What?"

The asker of this question, Pippin, looked at the elf with wonder.

"You said that you met Aragorn when he was a child, but he looks a full ten years older than you."

Legolas threw his head back and laughed. Pippin looked hurt and turned his gaze to the ground.

"What?"

Silencing his laughter, Legolas looked at the hobbit with a wide smile.

"No master hobbit, it was a valid question. I laugh because Aragorn is much younger than I. When we first met I was already over two thousand years his senior."

Pippin sputtered and gaped at the flawless being.

"You're what?"

The elf laughed again.

"Yes tis true master hobbit. I am two-thousand, three-hundred, and eighty-nine. Estel is a mere eighty-seven."

The hobbit shook his head and stared at the two.

"I knew elves are immortal but I just never thought…Well you look pretty good for your age Master Legolas."

At the last part of the hobbit's sentence the elf was once again racked with uncontrollable laugher. Soon Aragorn joined in and the two only stopped when Gimli yelled at them to be quiet. Aragorn and Legolas both wiped the forming tears from their eyes and turned to the hobbits.

"Thank you my friend, now then, as I was saying before. Estel was living in Rivendell at the time under the protection of Lord Elrond and his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir."

Legolas was cut off once again by a sigh from the ranger.

"I miss Dan and Ro."

"Even their stupid pranks?" The elf questioned.

Aragorn nodded.

"Aye, even their pranks."

Both the ranger and the elf laughed as they recalled hilarious and haunting memories of the twins various pranks and gags. An overdone clearing of Pippin's throat drew the pair's attention back to the task at hand.

"Oh sorry my friends, as I was saying, When Lord Elrond adopted Aragorn he gave him the elvish name of Estel. Seeing as I called him that for many years, I continue to use it today."

The hobbits nodded thoughtfully before Sam piped up for the first time.

"What does Estel mean Master Legolas?"

The elf smiled.

"Hope"

Sam nodded before turning to the ranger.

"It fits you."

Aragorn was slightly taken back by the complement, but quickly bowed his head in thanks. His attention was drawn once again to Merry as the hobbit spoke to him.

"Alright, now then Aragorn, or Estel, or strider, or…oh whatever! What's the story behind Legolas' name?"

Aragorn smirked.

"Well my friends, as Legolas mentioned, when I first met Legolas I was a small child. Unfortunately since my age was young I had yet to have gained my entire vocabulary-"

"Or your entire set of teeth"

Aragorn glared at the elf who had interrupted him. Legolas shrugged.

"I am right am I not?"

Aragorn mumbled something incoherent, that could barely be heard over the laughter of the elf and the hobbits, before returning to his story.

"Well when I was introduced to Legolas he immediately became a friend."

The ranger smiled at his friend.

"However, I had slight trouble pronouncing his name. I tried for Legolas but ended up with only the last syllable. All that came from my mouth was 'Las. I don't know why but for some reason the name stuck."

The hobbits slightly giggled. Frodo, however, was still curious.

"How did you guys met for the first time anyway?"

Everyone paused. Aragorn looked to Legolas, who was wearing his most brilliant smile, and raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

_Do you want to tell them or should I?_

Legolas chuckled and nudged the ranger.

"Why don't you do it Estel, just don't add any embellishments."

Aragorn rolled his eyes before turning back to the hobbits. The curious beings were eagerly awaiting the next story.

A smile split his face and he leaned forward in anticipation for the tale.

"Alright my dear hobbits, prepare yourselves for the tale of how I, young Estel Elrondion met Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood…"

* * *

**Alright so I decided to make this a two chapter story because it was getting kind of long and I didn't want to cut the story of their meeting short. Expect the next chapter sometime soon.**

**Please, please, please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**The italics represent the flashback**

* * *

_A milky white horse slowly approached the looming yet friendly gates of Imladris. He snorted softly as he recognized the familiar area. His rider grinned and reached down to pat him on the neck. Legolas leaned down to whisper in the ear of his beloved horse._

"_Hannon le Arod." (Thank you Arod.)_

_The horse snorted in response. Legolas straightened himself as the gates to Imladris opened, greeting him warmly. The prince nodded to the guards posted nearby as he entered. Legolas guided Arod through the stone courtyard until he was positioned at the base of the grand staircase leading into The Last Homely House. He dismounted Arod and with final words of praise handed the faithful horse over to a waiting servant. His smile widened when he saw the four dark-haired elves waiting to greet him._

_Arwen was wearing her usual clam and friendly smile as she inclined her head in greeting. Legolas gracefully returned the gesture with a winning smile of his own. The archer then turned to the mischievous grins of his long time friends Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond's twin sons had quickly bonded with the prince of Mirkwood and the three were now known for their notorious trouble making, which usually ended in the prince being severely wounded. The twins bowed unnaturally low and greeted the prince in their usual fashion, speaking in complete unison. _

"_Vedui' Heruamin, Nae saian luume'" (Greetings my lord, it has been too long.)_

_Legolas chuckled and dramatically repeated the bow._

"_Amin weera_ _Heruamins." (I agree my lords.)_

_As Legolas rose he saw Lord Elrond roll his eyes at the constant teasing. The abuse of their hated titles was definitely a favorite. Legolas smiled and turned to the Lord of Rivendell._

"_Mae govannen Lord Elrond, a 'Quel amrun." (Well met Lord Elrond, and good morning.)_

_The eldest elf smiled and rested his hand on the young prince's shoulder._

"_Si Legolas, Sut laew ananns baur amin ped ta? Ennas al baur an haews." (Now Legolas, How many times need I say it? There is no need for customs.)_

_Legolas grinned._

"_Amin hiraetha mellon-nin." (I'm sorry my friend.)_

_The older elf smiled and quickly glanced down to his left. Legolas followed his gaze and noticed for the first time that a small being was desperately clutching Lord Elrond's hand and was slightly hiding behind the taller elf. Legolas could just barely make out the mass of curly brown hair and the glint of silver eyes. The prince sank to a squat so he was at eye level with the small child. He smiled tenderly and tried to coax the child from his hiding place. As he got closer he saw that the boy was only about six years old and he was not an elf, but a human. Legolas had remembered his father mentioning the fact that Lord Elrond had adopted an orphaned human. Legolas placed his hand over his heart in greeting._

"_Suilad Estel." (Hello Estel.)_

_Legolas chuckled as he saw surprise pass over the child's face. The knowledge of his name being shared was clearly unknown to the child. Seeing as this still hadn't relaxed the child, Legolas continued, although this time he tried switching into the common tongue._

"_My name is Legolas. It is a pleasure to meet you Estel."_

_The elf cocked his head to the side in a very un-prince like way when he received no response._

"_It's alright Estel I promise I won't hurt you."_

_The child looked apprehensive but slowly came forward from behind the Elrond, his gaze cast downwards. Legolas moved his head so he could see the child's face. He was nervously chewing on his lower lip and his eyes held a certain curiosity that Legolas couldn't place. Legolas sighed, it was clear that the child wasn't going to warm up to him anytime soon. He was about to stand when he felt a small hand suddenly grasp his own. Legolas looked down to see that the child had abandoned Elrond and was now looking into his face expectantly. The prince smiled and once again lowered himself to Estel's level._

"_Yes Estel?"_

_The boy hesitated before blurting out his question._

"_Are you really the best archer in all of middle earth?"_

_Legolas was slightly taken back. He looked at the child, who was waiting for an answer._

"_Um…I don't know-"_

_He was interrupted by a shout from the child._

"_Because Dan and Ro said that you were." To emphasize his point Estel pointed a finger at his twin brothers._

_Legolas laughed and raised an eyebrow at the twins._

"_Is that so?"_

_Both Elladan and Elrohir were now blushing madly and stumbling over their words._

"_What? That's not…we never…he is over exaggerating."_

_Legolas laughed as Estel angrily shouted back at them._

"_No! You told me that this morning!"_

_Elrond shook his head and began to walk towards the house, shouting a quick good luck at Legolas. Arwen shrugged her shoulders and followed after her father. Legolas sighed and broke up the raging twins and the put out six year old. He swiftly separated them and turned to Estel._

"_Don't worry Estel I believe you."_

_The child beamed and stuck his tongue out his brothers, who promptly returned the gesture despite their age. Deciding that they had lost the battle the twins turned their attention to a different subject, a loud shout of both their names._

"_Elladan! Elrohir! Where are you?"_

_Both twins turned pale and began backing away. They turned to the prince and nervously smiled._

"_Sorry Legolas, we'll have to do something later, for now we have to hide."_

_Legolas shook his head._

"_What did you do now?"_

_The two smirked._

"_Well it seems that Glorfindel just found our latest…um…present."_

_Legolas gaped at them._

"_You played a prank on the Balrog slayer? Valar, do you have a death wish?"_

_The twins jumped as the yell sounded again, but this time much closer. Legolas chuckled as they sprinted away and turned his attention to the child, who was still holding onto his hand._

"_Come on Estel let's leave them to their doom. Besides I don't want to get caught in the path of Glorfindel's fury."_

_Estel let out a small whine._

"_Aw but I wanted to see Glorfindel pummel them."_

_Legolas paused at the sudden statement. He looked down at the child before continuing away from the soon to be war zone._

"_I like the way you think kid."_

_Estel smiled. _

_Soon the pair was far enough away that they didn't need to worry about receiving harm, when Estel asked another question._

"_Will you teach me to shoot?"_

_Legolas looked at the child, puzzled._

"_What?"_

"_Will you at least show me?"_

_Legolas was unsure of how to respond. _

"_Um…would your ada be okay with that?" (father)_

_Estel nodded his head exuberantly. Legolas still was unsure._

"_I don't know Estel…"_

"_Please 'Las?"_

_Legolas started at the name. He smiled as he looked down at Estel. The boy was looking up at him with so much hope filling his shining eyes that Legolas couldn't help but agree._

"_Alright, only if you are very careful."_

_Estel jumped in joy and began literally pulling the elf to the Imladris archery range. The other elves of Rivendell began laughing as they saw the noble prince of Mirkwood being dragged by a six year old child. Legolas began to blush as he noticed how much attention he was receiving. Luckily for the embarrassed elf the pair had now reached the archery range. Estel stopped and eagerly watched the elf as he retrieved his bow from his back and a perfectly made arrow from his quiver. In the blink of an eye the elf drew back the string and let the arrow fly. He didn't even bother to aim. Estel shouted in joy as he heard the reassuring thunk of an arrow embedding it's self into a target. Legolas chuckled at the child's excitement. He watched as Estel ran and retrieved his arrow. He followed the child and found him struggling to pull it from its place in the dead center of the bulls-eye. Legolas laughed as with a final tug the arrow came loose and the human child ended fall backwards from the force._

"_Are you alright Estel?"_

_The child merely dismissed him with a wave of his hand and continued to examine the arrow. Assuming that they weren't going anywhere soon, Legolas took a seat next to the boy on the lush grass. After a moment more of silence Estel piped up again._

"_Do you make your own arrows, because this one has your initials carved into the tail?"_

_Legolas nodded._

"_Yep, all of my arrows have my mark on them. I could teach you how to make one if you want?"_

_Estel looked into the elf's eyes in disbelief. When the elf raised an eyebrow the boy practically squealed in delight. _

"_Really?"_

"_Sure"_

_Estel leapt up and once again grabbed Legolas' hand. The elf lead the child to the now empty armory, all the while telling the boy of his home and various adventures. Estel truly was curious. Soon they reached their destination and Legolas began retrieving all of the supplies they would be need. Once he was finished he set the elements on the table and instructed Estel to sit on the stool next to him. Estel immediately obeyed and watched intensely as Legolas began sculpting the arrow. After about half an hour the arrow was finished and looked stunning. Estel grinned as Legolas plopped the arrow into his quiver and gather the supplies for a second arrow. However, much to Estel's surprise, instead of starting to shape the shaft the elf turned to the human and pushed the wood in front of him._

"_Do you want to try Estel?"_

_The child smiled in delighted and inspected the wood before nodding. Obviously Legolas handled the dangerous parts of the construction, but followed Estel's lead down to the word. Soon they had a slightly lopsided, but beautiful none the less, arrow sitting in front of them. Estel picked it up and Legolas chuckled as he observed the delicate way the child handled the object. _

_Suddenly Estel turned the elf and hugged him. Legolas was shocked but soon he smiled and leaned down to lightly kiss the child on the head. _

"_Hannon le mellon-nin." (Thank you my friend.)_

_Legolas felt touched by the display of affection and new title. Soon the child pulled away and placed the arrow in Legolas' hand._

"_Estel?" The elf questioned._

"_I want you to have it."_

_The elf couldn't believe it. He looked into the child's shining eyes and smiled._

"_Hannon le Estel." (Thank you Estel.)_

_The elf dropped the arrow into his quiver. The elf straightened and looked into Estel's silver eyes._

"_Alright Estel, I believe that I made a promise to teach a friend how to shoot a bow."_

_Estel's eyes widened and he leaped off the stool and raced to the door. He smiled at the elf and beckoned him with his arm. _

"_I believe that you did. Now let's go!"_

_The child turned and sped off, laughing the entire way. Legolas laughed and chased after the child. As he ran he made a silent promise to himself._

"_I will protect you no matter what Estel, mellon-nin." (my friend)_

* * *

**Alright so I changed my mind again and decided to do two chapters about their first meeting/adventure, so you can expect at the very most two more chapters for this story.**

**I am begging you to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so here's the second half of the Estel Legolas adventure! I want to apologize again for the little mishap the over day with the second chapter. Anyways please enjoy!**

**Please review!**

* * *

All were quiet as Aragorn finished. Most of the listeners were smiling happily. Pippin, however, was not. He always was thinking of questions."I thought that your first meeting would be some huge battle or something."

Aragorn and Legolas laughed. The ranger placed a strong hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"Oh my dear Pippin, I never said that I was finished…"

* * *

_A small figure crept silently through the halls of Imladris. He knew that silence was imperative or else his target would surely become aware of his presence. As he approached his destination he passed through the smaller courtyard that was housed in the heart of Imladris. Estel smiled as he saw the sun peaking over the hills, filling the chilled morning with its warming rays. It was the perfect time to greet his guest. _

_He quickly passed the garden and was once again in a hallway lined with rooms. Estel's smile grew. He passed the first empty room, the second, and finally the third before he found the correct one. _

_He pressed his ear to the door. Happily he found no disturbance within. He slowly pushed open the large wooden door. Once inside Estel checked his surroundings. The room was now filled with a warm early morning light. It was impeccably neat, not a thing was out of place. The inhabitant's clothes were folded neatly on the chair with the quiver, bow and twin knives lying neatly on top. Estel approached the bed. Soon he was close enough to fully observe the figure on the bed. The elf's hair was splayed delicately around his head and shoulders. His lithe body was tucked lightly under the pristine sheets. His arms were resting on top and were placed at his sides. His clear blue eyes were opened and glazed over. Estel shivered. Even though he been around elves most of his life, the way they sleep still disturbed him. Realizing that he was running out of time before the elf in the bed would notice he was there, Estel completed his task. He backed up slowly until he was several steps away from the bed. Then, with all of his speed, the child ran and jumped on the elf. _

"_Wake up 'Las!"_

_Estel laughed widely as the prince shrieked and shot upwards from his once peaceful spot. The child continued to sit on the elf's stomach until Legolas had managed to gain his bearings, and slow his heart rate. Once he realized who his attacker was, the prince calmed down and joined in with the laughing boy. Estel looked down at the elf he had pinned beneath him and smiled._

"_'Quel amrun 'Las!" (Good morning 'Las)_

_Legolas returned the smile._

"'_Quel amrun Estel, cormamin lindua ele lle." (Good morning Estel, my heart sings to see thee.)_

_Legolas added the last section with a dramatic bow of his head. The boy giggled. Legolas picked up the child and placed him on the side of the bed. Now that the child was no longer weighing down his stomach, Legolas pulled himself up so he was leaning back against the pillows at the top of his bed. He looked down to the child, question in his eyes. _

"_To what do I owe this wonderful and early wake up mellon-nin?" (my friend)_

_Estel smiled at the prince and grabbed his hands. _

"_Come on 'Las! I want to play!"_

_The six year old child began desperately pulling the older elf out of bed. Legolas chuckled at the child's persistence. Finally he obeyed and the elf moved from his bed._

"_Alright Estel, just let me get dressed."_

_Estel pouted and sighed._

"_Fine…just hurry 'Las!"_

_The elf chuckled._

"_Alright Estel."_

_The elf stood from the bed and walked over to the grand closet along the west wall of the room. He opened the doors and scanned the vast expanse of rich clothing lined up neatly inside. Hearing the impatient sigh from Estel, Legolas turned around and smiled at the child._

"_What's wrong Estel?"_

"_You're taking too long!"_

_Legolas laughed and approached the child. He quickly ruffed his hair before deciding on a tunic and leggings very similar to his normal green and brown garb. Within seconds the prince was dressed and was securing his weapons. Once he was completely ready he turned to Estel, who was waiting by the door. _

"_Come on!"_

_Legolas sighed and followed after the child. The two spent the rest of the morning shifting from archery, laughing, playing tag, joking, and just having an overall good time. The prince and the human were now sitting in the grass outside the archery range. Legolas had just finished teaching Estel the very basics of archery. Estel was now comparing his child sized practice bow to Legolas' full sized one. Suddenly the child spoke._

"_Mellon-nin?" (my friend)_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Will I ever be as good as you?"_

_Legolas paused at the question. He smiled down at the child and picked him up. The child giggled as Legolas lifted him through the air._

"_Estel, you should never compare yourself to someone else. You will be spectacular as long as you stay true to your heart. Lle naa belegohtar a cormlle naa tanya tel'raa" (You are a mighty warrior and your heart is that of a lion.)_

_Estel smiled and hugged the elf around the waist. _

_ "Amin mela lle 'Las." (I love you 'Las)_

_The prince I smiled and hugged the child back._

"_A amin mela lle Estel." (And I love you Estel)_

_The child pulled back and grinned. He quickly sprang from Legolas' grasp and went back to observing his bow. The elf chuckled._

_After several more moments of Legolas watching the child with curiosity, he heard the faint sounds of light footsteps approaching. He turned around and sure enough, there was Dan and Ro running towards them. Legolas smiled at the site of his two friends and raised himself up from the grass. He heard a confused and disapproving shout from Estel as he noticed that his friend was leaving. Legolas turned back to the child and gestured with his hand for him to follow. Estel jumped up and raced to the elf. He handed him his bow and then quickly took the elf's hand. Legolas led them to the twins and placed his hand over his heart in greeting._

"_Suilad Elladan, Elrohir." (Hello Elladan, Elrohir)_

_The twins repeated the gesture and glanced down at the small child gripping Legolas' hand._

"_Our little brother isn't bugging you is he Legolas?" The twins said mockingly. They received a shout from Estel and a chuckle from Legolas._

"_No not at all. What are you doing?"_

_The twins smiled sweetly._

"_We were going hunting, lle merna an tol?" (do you want to come?)_

_Legolas smiled and nodded._

"_Hannon lle." (Thank you)_

_The twins grinned and started walking towards the path to the forest. Legolas was about to follow when he felt a tug at his sleeve. The elf looked down at Estel._

"_Can I come 'Las?"_

_Legolas smiled sadly and crouched down to face the child._

"_Amin hiraetha Estel. Not this time." (I'm sorry Estel)_

_Estel frowned._

"_Mankoi?" (Why)_

_Legolas sighed. _

"_Estel you need to stay here. I know that you are becoming a strong warrior but you still need much practice. I promise that as soon as I return we can do whatever you want."_

_Estel pouted but finally gave in. Legolas sighed and kissed the boy on the head. _

"_I will be back soon."_

_The elf rose and ran off in the direction of the twins. Estel watched before following suit. When the boy arrived at the gate of Imladris he could see his brothers and Legolas were already descending into the thick forest. The boy sighed and sat on the bottom step of the stone staircase. Something poked him in the back of the head as he sat. He reached behind him and realized that he still had his practice bow with him. He smiled as an idea popped into his head. He pulled off his quiver and found that he still had several arrows of Legolas' that he had been loaned to practice with._

_Estel jumped from his spot and looked back at the buildings of Rivendell. He knew he was ready to go hunt with Legolas and his brothers, he had to be. With his mind set the small child turned and raced into the unforgiving forest._

* * *

_Estel had been walking for what seemed like hours and he was starting to get tired. He looked around for a place to rest. He had to admit that this wasn't nearly as fun as he thought it would be. Soon he found a small tree with a cut out near the bottom. The boy gracelessly flopped against the tree and sat his bow and quiver in his lap._

_As he was resting, a soft flutter in the branches above caught his attention. He turned his gaze to find a small bird perched on the branch above his head. The child smirked. Bringing home a bird would definitely prove he was ready. He pulled out his bow and placed an arrow in the notch just as Legolas showed him. The boy pulled back the string. He pouted when he hands began to shake from the strain. After much work the boy finally had the arrow properly poised. He was about to let the arrow go when the sound of someone else's bow singing caught his attention. Merely seconds before it hit, Estel realized that the fired arrow was aimed at him. He shrieked and ducked just in time. The black coated arrow imbedded itself in the tree behind him barely inches from where his head had been. Terrified the child searched the area for the archer._

_He gasped when he saw the arrows source. A large pack of ugly creatures had somehow filled the clearing the boy currently stood in. Estel began walking backwards as the creatures began to approach. After a few steps his back hit the rough bark of a tree. Estel gasped, which elicited a few chuckles from the vile beasts. Seeing no other option, Estel screamed for his life._

"_LAS!"_

* * *

_Legolas was adjusting his perch in the tree he currently resided in, as he watched the deer below him. He silently pulled out an arrow and was about to fire when a shout of terror reached his keen ears._

"_LAS!"_

_The elf froze. Only one person called him that. Said person's name fell from the elf's mouth in a deadly whisper._

"_Estel…"_

_Realizing he was needed the prince of Mirkwood took off. He tore through the trees at a speed unnatural for even elves. Within two minutes he reached his destination. He slowed as he reach a tree directly above the scene. Legolas growled when he saw the crowd of orcs gathered around the small child, who was absolutely terrified. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and was still screaming._

"_LAS! LAS! TUA AMIN!" (Help me)_

_The child began screaming even louder when one of the orcs viciously approached him. Legolas stiffened when the orc placed a hand over Estel's mouth._

"_I suggest that you quiet down human filth."_

_The child's eyes widened in fear as the orc snarled. As the disfigured hand was lifted from his mouth Estel gave a small whimper. Quick as a flash the orc raised his hand and brought it down upon the child's cheek. Legolas felt his anger rise and decided that he had had enough when the orcs began laughing at Estel's tears of pain and fear. The elf drew an arrow and let it fly._

* * *

_Estel was becoming desperate as the orcs started to laugh. He saw how close their hands were to their swords and he knew that meant danger. When the orc turned back to face him he braced himself for the worse. However, it never came. He gasped as he saw the green and white arrow deeply catch itself in the creature's neck. The beast stood for a moment more before falling to the ground. Estel gaped at the fallen orc before looking at the arrow more closely. His eyes widened in recognition. He knew that arrow! That was Legolas' arrow! Estel began looking around desperately. Then to his shock, the orcs surrounded him began to fall. One by one they were dropping to the ground. Estel was frozen and couldn't move, even when the remaining orcs drew closer to him. Only when they were all too close did the child realize the dangers at hand. He looked around for a way out but couldn't find any. Then as he expected the pain he heard the nearly silent drop into the leaves in front of him. He looked up to see the mass of blonde hair and dusty green leggings and brown tunic. The bow was cocked with an arrow ready to fly. Estel felt a relived smile pass his face as he saw his savoir._

"_LAS!"_

_The elf turned around and quickly studied the child. _

"_lle eithel Estel?" (Are you well Estel)_

_The child quickly nodded and wiped his eyes. The elf smiled and turned back to the task at hand._

"_Leave now and you may keep your lives, stay and I can guarantee that you will lose them."_

_The orcs laughed and jeered at him. They tauntingly approached and Legolas knew how this battle was going to play out._

_As the first orc approached he drew his knives with lightning speed and quickly slit the orcs neck. He began to cut through the orcs one after another. There was bare;y a moments pause between kills. As he took out the seemingly last orc, he quickly spun around at the terrified yell from the child. What he saw made his blood run cold. An orc was about to run Estel through with his sword. Legolas threw one of his knives and it landed square in the back of the orc. Legolas sighed in relief but it didn't last long. The orc staggered around and smiled at the elf ._

"_Nice try"_

_The elf bubbled with anger and ran towards the child. He could see the orc pull back to strike and knew that he couldn't get there with enough time to block. There was only one thing left to do. He rushed the orc and securely put himself between the child and the orc._

_Legolas grimaced as he felt the white hot pain surge through his abdomen. He looked up to see the orc grinning evilly. Seeing his chance Legolas reached out and sharply twisted the orcs neck until he heard the reassuring pop of the bones disconnecting. Unfortunately for the elf, the orcs grasp on the blade was strong and so when he fell, the blade was yanked from the warrior's body. Despite himself the elf released a yell of agony and fell to his knees. He placed a hand over his wound and felt the warm and sticky substance of blood gushing from his body. He could feel his vision clouding and his body shaking. He would have passed out then and there if it weren't for the boy behind him. He turned his head to find Estel running to him, a look of horror on his face. The boy fell to his knees beside the fallen elf and quickly placed his hand on Legolas' cheek. He could barely see through his tears._

"_Hang on 'Las. You're going to be fine, you're the bravest and strongest person I know. You have to be okay."_

_Legolas chuckled lightly at the boy's remark until he felt the metallic substance climb up his throat and escape his mouth. Estel's eyes widened and it was clear he was beginning to panic. Legolas knew that despite his pain and the overwhelming urge to sleep, he had to return the boy home. The elf pushed himself off the ground and steadied himself against a tree. He reached out for Estel, who quickly obeyed and grabbed his arm. After a moment of rest the pair stumbled towards Rivendell. After half an hour of agonized walking Legolas knew he could no longer continue. He fell once again. Estel dropped with him and held his hand. Despite his age Estel could tell that the elf was fading. Legolas turned his head and saw the shining towers of Imladris mere minutes away. He smiled. He had gotten the boy home. As he coughed he knew that he had to make sure the boy continued home._

"_Estel you must go and leave me here."_

_Estel shook his head and held on to the elf even tighter._

"_No way 'Las"_

_Legolas became serious as he felt unconsciousness trying to drag him under._

"_Estel you must…"_

_Legolas trailed off as his head began to fall to his side. His vision was staring to go black and he knew not much time remained. He tried to speak again but found himself un able. Just as he gave into the blackness he heard the approaching horses and smiled as his eyelids fell shut._

* * *

_Estel's eyes widened as Legolas closed his. The boy didn't know what to do. He began shaking his friend, desperate for him to open his eyes again._

"_Wake up…'Las wake up!"_

_No response._

"_Come on you need to wake up 'Las!"_

_Still nothing._

_Estel started to cry. He was so wrapped up in grief that he didn't even notice the shouts of his brothers as they found the pair._

_Estel began screaming as he felt himself being pulled from the unconscious elf and up onto the back of the horse. He didn't recognize it as Elladan holding him, or that it was Elrohir picking up the blonde's prone body. He didn't register anything except the horror of his friend's sacrifice as darkness claimed the child as well._

* * *

**I know another cliffy! Sorry this chapter was so long, I just couldn't stop writing. However, I can say with confidence that the next chapter will be the last.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright readers I want to start off with a huge thank you for all of the super kind reviews you have all left! So Thank You! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait what happened next!?"

Aragorn smirked at the hobbits excitement. All four of them were watching the human and the elf with anticipation, even Boromir and Gimli had decided to join the story telling. Aragorn held up his hands and smiled at the fellowship surrounding them.

"Patience my friends…"

* * *

_Estel could feel himself clawing his way into consciousness. He jolted slightly as he felt himself pull back into his body. Unfortunately when this happened, all of the memories came flooding back, the attack, Legolas dropping to the ground, stumbling home, Legolas' agony, the elf's eyes falling closed, and then the darkness. Estel felt the tears come falling down his face. A sob tore from his throat._

"_Las…Las…Las!"_

_He began uncontrollably crying and sobbing. Suddenly he felt pressure on his hand. The boy turned his head, hoping that the one holding his hand was the elf he was so worried about. His heart fell when he saw the tear streaked faces of his older brothers. Both Elladan and Elrohir were kneeling side by side at Estel's right. They both were gazing into Estel's face with intense worry. The child gripped Elladan's hand a little harder._

"_Dan, where's 'Las?"_

_Elladan smiled sadly and looked at his twin. Elrohir sighed and wrapped his hand around his twin's and Estel's._

"_Ada is with him Estel. They are two doors down." (father)_

_Estel's eyes widened in fear as the possibilities sank in._

"_I-Is he okay?"_

_When he received no response the child desperately tried to make his way out of the suddenly complicated sheets. Once he was free he made a dash for the door. He was about to open the door and run down the hall when he was caught around the waist by Elladan. His big brother pulled him back and into a tight hug. Estel began crying viciously. He struggled to choke out his words as his breath was stolen by sobs._

"_I-it's all m-m-my f-fault! I-I should n-never h-h-have followed y-you guys!"_

_The twins shook their heads and pulled back from Estel, who was now sitting in Elladan's lap. Elrohir leaned closer and wiped the tears from his little brother's face. _

"_Al-ta al-Estel." (no it's not Estel)_

_Elrohir kissed his brother on the head. _

"_If ada says its okay then you can go and see him." (father)_

_Estel perked up and looked at his brother._

"_Really?"_

_Elladan nodded and rose from the floor. He walked into the hallway and the sound of a door opening and closing traveled into Estel's room. Estel looked to Elrohir._

"_Ro is he okay?"_

_Elrohir pulled Estel close so his back was against the elf's chest. Elrohir wrapped his arms around the child._

"_He was injured severely Estel. Ada has been doing everything he can but…"_

_The younger twin sighed heavily._

"_He doesn't know if Legolas is going to heal."_

_Estel turned sharply to face his brother. _

"_What?"_

_Elrohir squeezed his brother's shoulder._

"_I never said that his fate was sealed. Legolas innas al-anna-mîn." (Legolas will not give in)_

"_Ada has agreed." (father)_

_The two turned to the door to see a grief filled Elladan. His face was drawn and paler than usual. Elrohir ran to his twin and clasped him on the shoulder._

"_Elladan lle tyava quel?" (Elladan do you feel well?)_

_The twin shook his head and fell into his brother's embrace. Estel panicked, if his older brothers were scared, than…than he didn't know what to do. He raced passed his brothers and ran down the hall. Soon he found an open door. He pushed passed it and froze when he saw what was inside. Lord Elrond was sitting beside the bed, his hand was pressed to the forehead of the prone elf lying in the bed. His eyes were closed; Estel knew that was a bad sign. The six year old cautiously approached his father. _

"_Ada what's wrong with him?" (father)_

_Lord Elrond turned to find his teary eyed son standing behind him, eyes glued to the bed in front of him. Elrond gestured for his son to come forward. Estel obeyed and came to his father. Elrond picked up his foster son and sat him on his lap. Estel leaned back into his father's chest._

"_Why won't he wake up ada?" (father)_

_Elrond sighed._

"_He was injured gravely Estel. The orc's blade just barely missed any of his important internal organs. The wound would normally be non-fatal but he lost much blood before he was returned. I fear that if he doesn't awaken in the next two days I will have to send a grave message to King Thranduil." _

_Estel's eyes became tearful once more._

"_It's not fair ada…It should have been me not him. It was my fault that he even came near that place anyway. It was my fault that he jumped in front of the blade. He did it to save me." _

_Estel didn't know what to do. His best friend was dying and it was all because of him. His sobs became choked and hollow. He reached towards the pale hand on the bed and encased it within his own. He pressed it to his cheek, which was by now drenched in tears._

"_I'm so sorry 'Las." _

_Elrond embraced his child as he saw how heartbroken he was. He shook his head, he knew that he shouldn't have let his son come in here; he was too fragile right now. He grabbed the boy and pulled him from the prone elf. Estel struggled but was soon too overcome with grief to put up to much of a fight. As they were turning to leave a hoarse, yet melodious, voice filled the silent room._

"_Don not blame yourself Estel. I will be alright."_

_Estel froze before he jumped from his father's arms in joy. He raced to the bed and jumped in next to the elf . He leaned down and hugged the blonde, who yelled in pain. The child jumped back in surprise at the yell and began immediately apologizing. The elf chuckled and grabbed the child's hand._

"_How are you feeling Legolas?"_

_The prince smiled weakly at the elven lord._

"_Alright, thanks to you."_

_Lord Elrond bowed his head and turned to leave._

"_I will inform Elladan and Elrohir that you are awake."_

_The elf chuckled as he saw the look of horror pass over the young elf's face. _

"_Don't worry; I will keep them at bay."_

_Legolas sighed in relief. He then turned his attention back to the child on the bed. He frowned when he saw the tears streaming down the young one's face._

"_Do not cry tithen pen." (little one)_

_The elf reached out and wiped the tears from his face. The child lay down next to his friend and grabbed his hand._

"_I thought that you were going to die…and I thought that it was my fault."_

_The elf hugged the child closely._

"_No Estel, do not think that way." _

_The child lifted his head and looked at the elf._

"_I'm so sorry 'Las."_

_The elf smiled._

"_There is nothing to forgive Estel.'_

_The child smiled and hugged the elf tightly. After a minute the child pulled back._

"_Why did you do that 'Las?"_

"_Do what Estel?"_

"_Why did you jump in front of me? You could've gotten out of there completely fine."_

_The elf smiled and grabbed the child's hand._

"_Because when I first met you Estel, and I knew that we were going to become friends until our fates caught up with us and beyond, I made a promise that I would protect you no matter what the cost, and I never break a promise Estel, never."_

_The boy sat there in shock. A single tear ran down his cheek and he squeezed the pale hand wrapped in his own._

"_Hannon lle 'Las." (thank you 'Las)_

"_Of course Estel."_

"_LEGOLAS! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"_

_The prince rolled his eyes, seeing as no other elves could speak in perfect unison, he knew that the twins were about to descend upon them. He turned his head and chuckled when he saw the elated twins and Elrond rolling his eyes at the twin's bad habit of stating the obvious. The identical elves ran over to the bed and jumped on top, knocking Estel to the floor. Legolas shot up from the bed, screamed in pain from the abrupt movement, and fell back to the bed. Elrond rushed over and quickly checked on Legolas' wound. Seeing no tear or complication the elven lord turned to check on his six year old son. By now Estel had popped up from the floor and was harshly scolding the elder twins. To their father's amusement, the twins were hanging their heads and enduring the child's rant. Elrond watched as the twins tried to defend themselves and ended up making the child even angrier. _

_The child shouted at the twins and the two took off, the child quickly in tow. Elrond laughed and looked at Legolas._

"_They are never going to grow up are they?"_

_Legolas chuckled and shrugged._

"_Who knows?"_

_They both turned as the sound of something breaking reached the room. Now it was Elrond's time to shout. He stormed from the room and left the prince to his thoughts. Legolas chuckled and rested his head back down on the pillows. He sighed as the harsh sounds of Elrond's scolding floated to the room._

"_Never change Estel, never change."_

* * *

Giggling filled the space around the campfire. The hobbits were all shooting friendly jeers at the ranger, who was blushing, again. The elf was laughing along with them, until he received a sharp jab in the ribs by the ranger.

"Ow! Estel!"

The ranger just smirked and quieted his friends.

"Alright, alright…you had your fun. Anyways, that is the story of how I met elf boy over here."

The elf frowned and elbowed the ranger in return.

"Lazy human"

"Showy elf"

Before it could go any further. The two were interrupted by a hesitant question from Merry.

"Hey Legolas?"

The elf turned in confusion.

"Yes Merry?"

"Um…could you give me an archery lesson?"

The elf was slightly confused by the question. Seeing this, the hobbit elaborated.

"I just meant that I really want to learn and since you are so good and you taught Aragorn so well…would you mind?"

The elf smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored to."

Merry cheered. Jealousy fell on Pippin and he desperately turned to plead with Legolas as well.

"Me too?"

Legolas looked slightly exasperated but nodded all the same. As the elf turned to continue his conversation with the ranger, another voice piped up.

"Uh master Legolas? Could I join in?" Sam asked tentatively. Frodo also nodded.

Legolas sighed and raised his eyebrows.

"I guess so."

The hobbits cheered and Aragorn smirked at the prince.

"How about now 'Las?"

The hobbits nodded energetically at Aragorn's idea. The elf shot the ranger a killer glare as he was dragged off by Merry and Pippin, with Sam and Frodo following quickly behind. The ranger just smiled and waved.

"Have fun 'Las."

"Shut up Estel."

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**Please Review!**


	5. Epilogue

**So here's the little epilogue for **_**How'd you meet?**_

**Please Review!**

* * *

Legolas Greenleaf walked silently through the high ceilinged hallways of Minas Tirith. He had been here for three weeks and was gradually getting used to the mass of stone. It wasn't anything like the vast forests of his home, but it had its appeal. That being said, he wasn't necessarily here by his own will. He was visiting his dearest friend, King Elessar of Gondor, or to him, Aragorn. His friend had called him, and several other members of the fellowship, requesting that they participate in a large meeting discussing trade agreements between their people. Although sitting inside a stone room for hours is probably the last thing the elf wanted to do, he would never pass up an opportunity to visit with his friend and his family.

The elf slowed his pace as he passed by one of the many balconies that lined the palace walls. He smiled as the warm summer air blew onto his face and swirled around him. The outdoors always did comfort him. It reminded him of home, three weeks may not seem like much, but it can be taxing to be away from one's family for too long. It helped that Aragorn was here, he was family in the elf's mind, especially after everything they had been through, the many battles with orcs, the constant life and death experiences, the war of the ring, and so much more.

The elf continued forward until he was leaning against the metal railing surrounding the edge. He heaved a sigh as he took in the full moon and the shining river lining Osgiliath. He had to admit that there was a certain beauty to be found here.

The elf's sightseeing was cut short when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned and smirked when he saw the familiar, and aging, face of the king sauntering up the hall. Legolas hopped down the steps leading back to the hallway and soundlessly walked to his friend. This had only been the third time the elf had seen the King since he had arrived. Aragorn had been so busy lately that he hadn't been able to visit with his guests for more than a few moments when they arrived and briefly after the agreements meeting. He frowned as he came closer to his friend. The effects of age and stress were becoming more evident on his face daily. His hair was graying and wrinkles were sprouting in every corner of his face. His eyes and his smile however, still held the same life and shine they had the day the two had met. Finally the two met in the center of the hallway. Aragorn clasped his friend on the shoulder but became concerned when he saw the frown on his friends face.

"What is it mellon-nin?" (my friend)

The elf smirked and looked up and down his friend's body critically before becoming serious and looking the man in the eye.

"You're getting old Estel."

Confusion passed over the man's face before he smirked and chuckled.

"Oh is that so? Well I may be getting old but I can still run with the best of them."

Legolas chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the king.

"Oh really Estel, we will have to prove that theory of yours."

"Amin weera." (I agree)

The elf smirked and gestured with his arm.

"Well then my king, let us go to the closest pub and test to see if you truly can run with the best of them."

The king nodded.

"Lead the way my prince."

The elf shook his head and headed off down the hallway, the human on his heels.

As soon as they left the palace walls the human took off, running through the streets like the small child he used to be. Legolas laughed and shook his head as Aragorn shouted over his shoulder at him.

"You will never change Estel, and I hope you never do."

With nothing more on his mind, besides catching his friend, the elf threw his dignity out the window and sprinted down the street, laughing madly along the way.

* * *

**So that's it for this story. I'm so glad that you all liked this so much! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
